


Focus

by newtypeshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, My Eyes Are Up Here, Post-War, Written Pre-Half Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Harry changes his clothes. It's distracting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by CheeseDanish.

When Draco comes into the bedroom Harry's tie is loose about his neck. His starched shirt is wrinkled. The top two buttons are undone. Harry's black outer robe is thrown precariously on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't hear you get in," Draco says.

"Oh, sorry. I Apparated straight here—I hate this robe." He sits on the bed, lightly tossing the robe aside as he does. He bends to the floor and unlaces his shoes.

"How was the meeting?" Draco remembers to ask.

"You were right—it was a total waste." Harry crosses one leg, ankle to knee, and removes a shoe, a sock. "The new Minister had everything already planned out—wouldn't allow any changes in his plans whatsoever. I shouldn't have gone." He places the other shoe and sock on the floor and arranges them with a practiced air. " _Now_ he's pissed at me for publicly disagreeing with him; there'll be trouble for us. Wouldn't be surprised if it's in the  _Prophet_ tomorrow." He stops, hands on his tie. "Bugger."

"What?"

"The  _Prophet_. Last thing I need is more publicity. And the new Minister with it in for me, but serves him right. Probably thought I'd just sit there and smile. Can you believe he wanted to cut funding to veteran new-muggles trying to go to find muggle jobs?"

Draco's eyes widen. "What?"

"Well, he does." Harry removes his shirt and tosses it on the bed. It lands on top of the forest green tie. "Like they weren't wizards before the final battle. We owe them, and he wants to—to—to act like they don't exist! They need our help." Harry sighs. He cuts a defeated figure in his white undershirt and black slacks; hunched shoulders, hands hidden in his pockets. Harry shakes his head after a few silent moments. "We get the leaders we deserve, I suppose. I just wish…"

Draco blinked.

"Draco?"

"Hm? What?" His eyes snap up to Harry's face.

"Draco?" A corner of Harry's mouth turns up. "Have you heard a word I just said?"

"What? Of course." Indignant.

"Really. Why does he want to cut new-muggle funding?"

"Because…" Draco shifts on his feet. "Because muggle educations are so expensive?"

"I didn't tell you," Harry says triumphantly. "But that was one reason, actually."

"Hm. Sorry."

"Sure you are. You were watching me change, weren't you?"

"Well you're right  _there_. Hard not to."

"You've got that guilty look in your eye. And your robe looks funny."

Draco shrugs. "I can't help it."

"I'd forgotten never to tell you important things while I'm changing. I still don't see what the big deal is."

Draco grins. "And I find that sexy."

"Right. That's not what you said the first time I undressed for you."

"You were nervous. It was sexy."

"So either way, watching me change is sexy."

Draco crosses his arms. He frowns. "Yes." He nods. "Yes. But only you," he adds.

"Really."

"No. But I'd prefer you, if it's all the same."

"I'll work on that."


End file.
